You Don't Know Who
by TYRAnnasourus
Summary: Muggle-raised Ehenorf enters Slytherin. As the year progresses his talent for trouble and the dark arts become apparent. Things go awry at Hogwarts and he realizes that he may have something to do with it. Stats off slow, but gets better.Read & PLZ REVIEW
1. Little Orphan Ennie

**Please do me a HUGE favor and review!  
><strong>

**Author's note: Please review. Feedback is very helpful. Be brutally honest or nicely honest, whatever. But if you have the time reviews would be appreciated. Also: Hogwarts, spells, characters, and everything else you recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ennie, did you get the key?" Roxie asked.<p>

"Yep. I nicked it from Mrs. Canterbury this evening at supper. She never saw it coming." Smiling, I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Ok. I've got the slides here and Nathan is guarding the hallway so let's go."

"Wait!" I interjected.

"You're not chickening out, are you Ennie?"

"Me? Hell no. It's just that we forgot to say it. Remember, the oath."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"And?"

"And Mrs. Canterbury is a butthead who deserves what's coming to her."

"Indeed. Now let's hurry and be quiet, for goodness sakes! You're big fat mouth got us in trouble last time, Roxie."

Roxie rolled her eyes and headed for the room. I turned the key and entered Mrs. Canterbury's office. Though it was pitch black, I had snuck in many times prior and knew exactly where I was going. This would be even better than that time I set that snake on her in the garden.

"So she keeps her slides in the top drawer. All we have to do is put this in instead!"

"I know Roxie, now pipe down before someone hears us." I hoisted myself up on the table to reach the drawers.

"Oh crap! It won't budge."

"Is it locked or something?"

"Yeah."

"Well, can you get it unlocked?" Roxie moaned.

"I can try." _Come on. Unlock. I need you to unlock. Come on. _

"Well?"

"Hush, Roxie I need to concentrate!" _Open. Unlock. Hurry!_

"Yy-arrgh!" The drawer swung open,

"Got it. Roxie, hand me the slides." Smiling, I placed the slides into the desk. Let's just day social worker inspectors' night would be a lot more revealing.

"Oh man we are so in!" Jumping off of the desk, I motioned for Roxie to head toward the door. We tiptoed all of the way upstairs before heading back to our respective rooms.

"Ehenorf, did you do it?" My bunkmate asked when I returned.

"Mischief managed." I grinned before pulling back the covers and soundly falling asleep.

The next morning I hopped out of bed and cheerfully ate my porridge.

"What gives, Ehenorf? It's social worker visiting day. Usually you cut out of this dump way before."

"These social workers have a very stressful job and get paid very little and Mrs. Canterbury is an evil shrew. Do you really think I'd let this opportunity _slide_, Jessie?"

Jessie grinned as we cleared the table and got dressed in our best clothes. We marched into the auditorium and grabbed our seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I Mrs. Canterbury, am proud to introduce you to the wonderful facility we have here. Christopher, my dear, would you please dim the lights? Thanks. Now this slide show will showcase some of the wonderful things we have to offer here. Let's start with the first one, then."

The audience murmured as the first slide, Mrs. Canterbury hitting a child, showed. "This, this isn't it. I- I would never hit a student!"

The second picture followed. I can assure you that I do not drink alcohol around the kids. These photos here, they've been tampered with!"

Mr. Reynolds, the assistant director, took over and calmed down the crowd. A few hours later, we were free to go. I got a few nods and high fives and a few quizzical looks from the younger kids who had no idea what was going on.

"Ehenorf! Come." Mrs. Canterbury dragged me into her office.

"I am so sick of this. I gave you a home, made sure you had clothes, a square meal, and schooling and you do nothing but give me grief."

"I'm a nice guy ask my teachers, ask anyone. But when it comes to you, you just simply drive me crazy, lady. You're an overbearing totalitarian bitch."

"Ehenorf! That is it, you little twerp. I am going to make a phone call right now. I will offer any family top dollar to take you out of here."

"So I'm going to get foster parents?" I looked up eagerly.

"Yes and you'd better thank you're lucky stars I'm not doing worse. You're a bad influence on these kids and why I haven't done anything sooner is an absolute riddle. Tom, escort him to his room and see that he packs his things. He will pack his things and come straight down. He will not talk to anyone or take any detours whatsoever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make. The Larsons will want to know that the drug test results are no longer an issue."

With that, I was guided to my room. Tom handed me a gray suitcase and I shoved my sweater and other petty possessions in there. I had won. I was getting out of here!

"Wow. Now I'll just have to go to the main room and tell everyone goodbye."

"Nope. Mrs. Canterbury was very clear. You will gather your things and wait downstairs until the Larsons arrive and fill out the remaining paperwork."

"Come on, she's probably wasted or at least pissed off enough not to notice."

"I'm sorry, Ehenorf. I truly am. Now let's go."

Tom guided me downstairs and waited with me until dawn. At that point, Mrs. Canterbury grabbed me by the collar and threw me outside.

"These are your new foster parents. Sven and Jillian Larson."

"Hey there."

"Oh hey little one. How old are ya? Ten, am I correct?"

"Nine. I'll be turning ten come August."

"Well great then. We'll throw ya a nice big party, isn't that right Jillian?" The short, mousy-haired woman next to him nodded.

"Ok, well I'm sure that you'll want to get acquainted with your new son. No time to waste. Legally, he's your problem now." Mrs. Canterbury waved as Mr. Larson pulled out of the parking lot. Maybe I was just imagining it, but I could've sworn that a tear of joy fell from her eyes.

Life with the Larsons was pretty good. Mr. Larson was an engineer from Sweden who had always wanted a son. Mrs. Larson was a little odd, kind of ditzy, and spaced out a lot. Ok, she was a druggie. Even a nine-year-old couldn't ignore that, but the home was nice and I still had the rest of the summer to look forward to.

For the whole month of June, I wrote letters to Roxie, Nathan, and everyone else back at the foster centre. I didn't get any responses so I gave up soon after. It was ok though, I had a lot to keep myself occupied with my new home and all. I had been at the foster centre since I was 15 months old and had never lived elsewhere.

Things were looking up until the 1st of August, ten days before my birthday.

Mr. Larson was at work on a business trip and I was home with Mrs. Larson. She had been acting stranger than normal, but I didn't read too much into it. One night, Mrs. Larson stormed into my bedroom.

"Where is it? I know you stole it you little bastard!" I turned on the light and saw Mrs. Larson in her nightgown. Her hair was wiry and frizzy. Her skin pale and lifeless.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Mrs. Larson inched closer to me. "Green bag, behind the coffee creamer in the cabinet. Don't lie to me!" She shivered and shook her finger violently. Her eyes were glazed and didn't focus.

"I didn't take anything from you."

"Tell me what you did with it or I'll strangle you!" It didn't take a genius to realize she wasn't kidding.

"Get off of me!" Her hands were able to grip my neck surprisingly well. Panicking, I tried to get loose. No such luck. _Come on! Something happen. Don't fail me now! I need- I need it!_

Suddenly the house burst into flames. I escorted Mrs. Larson out of the window and then followed. I forced her against a tree and tried to keep her still. Neighbors gathered around and soon the emergency vehicles showed up.

Mr. Larson came home from his business trip early and no matter what I told him, he wouldn't believe that I didn't mean to set the house on fire.

"I'm sorry this didn't work out. I really thought you would be the son I never had." With that, he dropped me off at the foster centre.

As you can imagine, Mrs. Canterbury was just thrilled to have me back as I was to see her wrinkled old face again. Luckily for me, I did get to see Nathan again.

"You never wrote back to me, Nathan."

"We never got any letters from you. It was weird. You just disappeared and none of the staff members ever mentioned you again. Roxy reckoned that you ran away,"

"Speaking of Roxy, where is she?"

"A family came just after you left. She just went home with them a week ago. Apparently, they're pretty nice so yeah."

"Oh," I said concealing my disappointment, "I'm happy for her I guess."

"You can probably see her when school starts up again. So, you're birthday's coming up soon. Maybe you'll stick around long enough for us to celebrate."

"Yep. I suppose I missed your birthday, too. How's twelve feel?"

"Like a crapshit eleven."

"I'll be double digits soon. Just like you. I guess I'm kinda looking forward to that. Anyway what else has been going on around here?"

"Um Mrs. Canterbury gets extra inspections now thanks to you. She only hits kids with the paddle at night. Kids around here are terrified, especially the little ones. In other news, I asked for your top bunk. Jimmy said no."

"He's a hog, mate. He would actually sleep diagonally to make sure nobody else in this place gets any room."

"Well he's running an errand now. Mrs. Canterbury is wrecking her diet and going back to her fat self. Stocking up on chocolate, butter, beer, and more beer."

I laughed and climbed into my old bed and fell asleep. I stayed at the centre for two days before Mrs. Canterbury shipped me off to another family. That year I was in and out a whole bunch.

That year passed by quickly. I had a few memorable experiences, a few good pranks, but mostly I was just a misplaced ten-year-old whom people couldn't wait to get rid of. I went to school, went to various homes.

In April, I found myself back at the centre.

"For God's sake how do you keep finding yourself in here? If you would just get adopted already!" Mrs. Canterbury yelled.

"Maybe if you actually took the time to find me people who aren't drugged out, suicidal, drunk, or deathly hate children, then I could get adopted. How do you find these people anyway?"

"You're the problem. Each time we send you away and you return there's one thing in common: a rack of complaints about you! I swear you'd better shape up."

"Or what? You'll kill me? I wish I was never born!"

"Me too!" Anger rushed through my veins.

"Shut up you old hag!" My sudden outburst shocked me.

Mrs. Canterbury clenched her fists. As she tried to take a swing at me, her arm jiggled.

"What the?" Mrs. Canterbury tried again with her other fist.

"My arms! Help! Tom. Somebody!" It was as if her arms had turned into jelly. I glared at her quickly to see if she would try me again. Not wanting to lose control of her legs, she just stared angrily at me.

A few minutes later, her arms returned to normal. "You little freak."

"So now do you believe me? I told you I was special. I told you the world is on my side. I can do things you can't even imagine."

"My arms fell asleep. Nothing special there, you little twerp. Come!" Mrs. Canterbury grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the hallway and into the common room. The closet door swung open and she stuffed me inside.

"I won't be seeing you for a long long time."

I banged on the door for hours but decided to save my energy until morning when someone might hear me.

Mrs. Canterbury opened the door a few hours later. "I've told them about you in here. They are not to help you. You will stay here until you prove that you can behave yourself."

I tried to squeeze past her but she blocked my way. _Move! Move!_ No dice. "Well see you in a few hours, then?"

I stayed in there the remainder of the day. I had never felt so powerless in my life. Finally, Mrs. Canterbury came back.

"Can I leave now? I'm starving and I as in there for like 5 hours so I also have to pee. Really badly."

"As a matter of fact, I have some good news for you. You're going to a new family. They asked for you specifically."

"Oh geez, this ought to be good."

Mrs. Canterbury introduced me to Mr. Wolf. He was a tall, slim man with striking features.

"Come with me." As I once again said goodbye to the foster centre, I was escorted to a tall house a few blocks away.

"Supper is ready," The man said simply as he opened the front door and pointed to the kitchen. A pot of soup was stirring itself on the stove and a bad suspended in the air was feeding the cat.

"Well?"

"Um cool gadgets, I guess, Mr. Wolf."

Don't kid yourself, boy. I think you know why you're here. No? You can do magic."

"What, did Mrs. Canterbury tell you what happened the other day or something?"

"Ehenorf, the ministry found out that you were living in a muggle foster home."

I giggled. "What the hell's a muggle?"

"Someone not like us. Those horrible people back at the home. Your past foster parents. Ehenorf, you know it and I know it."

Now what are you talking about, Mr. Wolf? What are you playing at? Seriously don't mess with me."

"Congratulations, Ehenorf. You're a wizard."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	2. Boos and Hisses

"Well, Ehenorf, you don't seem so shocked." Mr. Wolf noticed.

"Look, I can do things. I have powers that I can't explain. I'm unique but I'm not like a wizard or anything."

"You should be proud. When do you turn eleven?"

"August 11th."

"Well then you'll have much to learn. In a few months you'll be getting your letter from Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"A wizarding school."

"A new school?" I immediately thought of Roxie and all of my other friends at school.

"Yes. Let's chat. I work for the Ministry of Magic. You really didn't think the wizarding community would leave you to live amongst the muggles now, would you?" Mr. Wolf went on and on.

I learned about charms and spells and the ministry and Quidditch. There were wizarding schools, wizarding jobs, magic portraits, and even magic fireplaces. Adults could disapparate from one place to another. Houses could clean themselves.

Mr. Wolf gave me a book, Hogwarts, A Historyso I could read up on everything. To think, just yesterday I was a ten-year-old who could perform some magic tricks. Now I was a wizard who was ten years behind his magical counterparts.

That evening, Mrs. Wolf came home from work.

"Ah, you must be Ehenorf."

Yes, pleased to meet you." Mrs. Wolf looked uneasy as I extended my arm.

"How long were you with those muggles exactly?"

"Well as long as I can remember anyway."

"Oh. I see. Well, um supper's cooking. You should probably wash up really well before you eat. The lavatory's upstairs on the left."

"Is the toilet magical too?" I asked.

Mrs. Wolf frowned. "Right then. I guess I'll go see for myself."

I trotted back to the kitchen table.

"Let's eat. Snotgord, food!" Mrs. Wolf snapped. To my surprise, a wrinkled little elfin creature presented the food.

"Ah cool an elf!" I exclaimed.

Mrs. Wolf looked as though she was about to faint. I found it ironic that she let that little elf wear such dirty rags in her spotless home.

"House elves are not 'cool' as you call them. They are servants who work for their master until they die."

"They can't be freed?" I asked.

"Only if presented with clothes by their master." Mr. Wolf started.

"So you can't like give them laundry to do?"

"Oh Merlin's Beard! I can't stand this boy. What is the matter with him? See this I what happens when one spends too much time with muggles. Ugh!"

"Well how would I know any of this stuff?"

"Ugh. Romulus, you have got to set him straight. Teach him everything. Now!" Mrs. Wolf cried.

"Alright dear. I shall. Maybe we should let him ask the questions."

"Great, So one thing I wanted to know. I'm a wizard, right?"

"Apparently so." Mrs. Wolf interrupted.

"So my parents also had to be magical, right?"

Mrs. Wolf spit her water out all over the table. "If you're not a mudblood, then yes. Ugh. Snotgord, clean it up!"

"Listen, Ehenorf, read the books in my study. This week's magazine subscription talks about how to explain social class to young kids. That should help."

After I finished a very awkward, silent dinner, I searched through the magazine rack.

"It should be one of the ones in the back." Mr. Wolf called.

"_Pureblood Playboy_?"

"What was that?" Mrs. Wolf screamed.

"Nothing, honey. He said 'Pureblood. Purely' Which of course is the correct one." I grinned and continued searching until I eventually found the correct magazine.

The next couple of months, I learned a lot about the wizarding world. It took me awhile to adjust. I only had my first "wizarding dream" with magic in May.

I was introduced to all of these high class wizards including the Minister of Magic himself. Wizarding life was going pretty well.

In early July, an owl came and delivered a letter addressed to me. "Hey, it says I got accepted to Hogwarts!"

"You'll need to go shopping then. Come, let's take you to where every wizard who's anybody goes to shop. Diamond Alley."

"That wasn't mentioned in the Hogwarts letter."

"Well, we appeal to a higher standard. Only the best for you." Mr. Wolf prepared his things.

"Grab my arm, Ehenorf." Suddenly, without warning, the room disappeared. We spun around like crazy for a few seconds until I found myself in what apparently was Diamond Alley.

"Whoa. We just disapperated, didn't we!" Mr. Wolf nodded.

"Now there are a lot of places to visit, so let's hurry. First we need to get you a want. _Stingy Newt's Wand Boutique_ should be the place." He escorted me into a large, white building with a mirrored tile floor.

"Stingy Newt's where the discriminatory wand picks the wizard. Do you have an appointment with us?" A man in a green velvet cloak approached Mr. Wolf, head held high, look of disgust on his face.

"Of course. Wolf. 11 past the hour."

"First wand. Ok. Let's start with this one. Womping willow wood, thestral bone. Bavarian unicorn hair. Imported. Give it a wave."

"It's not doing anything/"

"Hmph. Apparently it isn't pleased with you. That's ok, only the best get a wand like that."

"Hey!"

"Next, we have a dragon wand made of bonsai wood. Let's see then." I waved the wand and it flew out of my hand.

"Apparently it misses its soft, handcrafted velvet case." After about an hour of stuck-up wands rejecting me and me feeling like a total arse for not being good enough for a twig, I tried a different wand.

The room lit up and I felt connected as though I had been missing this wand for my entire life.

"You're kidding right? That wand is dreadful. It's old and made of oak." Out of the corner of my eye, Mr. Wolf buried his face in his hands.

"If it's so dreadful, Mr. Newt, then why do you have it?"

"It's powerful. This wand is dominant in duels and curses. Lot's of dark magic. Ooh."

"Yes, yes we'll take it. Just please don't mention this to my wife." Mr. Wolf said.

We bought some robes, some cauldrons, and got a rare breed of a specially trained owl and a purebred cat named Cerberus.

"Now we just need books." Mr. Wolf took me to Noble's Gilded Binding book store. I bought a whole set of books.

"There that's everything."

"Wait, you'll need The Prissy Baron's Review. These books outline the chapters in your book in case you ever don't feel like reading. Helped me pass my O.W.L.S."

Three hours and nine million galleons later, we came back.

I spent the rest of my summer reading novels. I picked up a few magic terms and learned what the magic world was really like. I suddenly realized what I was missing.

The summer went well. I stayed out of trouble and had a birthday party with cake and everything. When school came, I was actually reluctant to go.

Mrs. Wolf escorted me to King's Cross Station. "Platform 9 ¾ is this way."

"I'll get to walk through the wall."

"Yes. Well I have a meeting with the minister himself, so I'll be leaving. Please don't embarrass us at school this year. I trust you still have the money we gave you. If you should need more just send an owl"

Mrs. Wolf disapparated and I found my way to the platform. Sure enough, the huge red Hogwarts Express was ready.

"This is it, Cerberus." Cerberus yawned and looked at me quizzically as to ask why I woke him up from his nap for that.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed my belongings onto the train and found an available cabin. Everybody on the train seemed to know each other. The only person I even recognized was William, one of the kids of a family the Wolfs worked with, but he was a fifth year.

What seemed like hours passed by.

"Anything from the trolley?" A stout woman pulling a cart tapped on my cabin window.

"Ah cool, wizarding candy. Hogwarts, A History didn't mention that!" The woman looked at me like I was crazy.

"So what will it be? A boy like you sitting all alone could use some sweets."

"Yeah ok. Um let's see. I'll take on of those pumpkin things, a licorice wand, some of those jellybeans, and one of those chocolate frogs."

"Is this enough?" I pulled out a handful of galleons from my pocket.

"Whoa! I don't have enough chance for that."

"Just keep it, then."

"Yes, of course!" The woman smiled as I sat down.

"Well, Cerberus, I'll start with the chocolate frog. Holy snitches!" The frog jumped out of the package and out of my cabin.

"Maybe the jellybeans." I said as I closed my cabin door shut.

"Ah yes, coffee flavored. Yuck!" The jellybean tasted like crap. Literally.

"Forget this. Maybe wizard candy isn't the best idea. I'm not going to even try the licorice wand. I don't want to put the cruciatus curse on myself."

I dozed off on the train and was later awoken by the loud train whistle. All of the first years were guided to a black lake. Boats slowly carried us across the fog. As we got closer, I saw the castle.

"Wow." I muttered.

"So anyway, Jean was all like my robes are designer and I was all like no way!" The other people in my boat apparently were not in such awe about the castle,

We got off the boats and headed into the castle where a professor Longbottom gave us a list of rules.

"Alright, first years. Let's go."

The sorting hat gave a whole long poem about the history of Hogwarts. So yeah, I guess I didn't have to read that 3,331 page book after all. Unfortunately, the sorting hat was attempting sonnets this year so he had to make sure that he got the iambic pentameter right. More than once, the name "Rowena Ravenclaw" was mashed into two syllables.

Not going in any alphabetical order whatsoever, I was chosen out of nowhere. In front of the whole school I had to sit and get sorted.

"Slytherin!" It cried. What? I gazed over a table of extremely shocked Slytherins/ A large boo swept the great hall from the other three tables. That's what I got for being the first Slytherin of the night.

I slouched at the end of the table and spaced out as the rest of the ceremony took place. The Wolfs, being snobby, proud Gryffindors would not be happy.

After the meal, the prefect escorted us to the dormitories. I unpacked my luggage, changed into my pajamas, and tried to sleep through the hooting and hollering of my roommates.

At around 11, I decided to go to the library to do some light reading.

"Where do you think you're going?" A long-haired, old man with a cat grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh I was going to take a walk and possibly go down to the library."

"I don't think so!" The man smiled.

"What's going on here, Mr. Filch?"

"Professor Longbottom?"

"Yes, from earlier. What is going on?"

"A student is out of bed."

"Where you aware that students are not supposed to be out of bed?" The professor asked me.

"No, sir. I must've been daydreaming when you said it. I wanted to go to the library."

"Of course you did. Here, Mr. Filch I'll take it from here." Filch cursed under his breath and walked away,

"So you didn't know huh? Anything else you might've missed that you would like to ask about now?"

"If you don't like your house can you request a change or get resorted. Maybe a second opinion?"

Professor Longbottom chuckled. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Look, a lot of great wizards were slytherins."

"Name one."

"Salazar Slytherin. In addition to founding the school, he was great at legilimency."

"Huh?"

"Look, many people are unhappy with their houses at first. Many are surprised. I always thought I'd be a Hufflepuff, but here I am head of Gryffindor."

"I guess."

"Great. No wasting time now, go back to your dormitory."

"I forgot the password." I muttered.

"Happens to the best of us." Professor Longbottom guided me into the dormitory. Cerberus had already fallen asleep on my bed so I grabbed a chair and fell asleep by the fire in the common room.


	3. No Class

"Ehenorf! Up."

"What now?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"It's time for class. You've slept all through the morning. Some of the guys wanted to keep you here all day, but I told 'em to let you easy. You're just a first year after all."

"So when's my first class?" I started, the last moments of my sleep stubbornly fading away.

"First class? I'd say you'd be about ready for your afternoon class now." The dark-haired teenager was fully clothed in his Slytherin robes and was eating the last of an apple tart.

"So I assume that I missed lunch?"

"Lunch wouldn't be what I'd worry about. You first years had Professor Harding for charms with Hufflepuff earlier."

"Uh right. I'll get dressed then. How long before my afternoon class?"

"It's already started." The teenager smiled crookedly.

"If class I already started then why are you here?"

"I'm a sixth year. We get free periods." Free periods? And first years don't get those because…?

"Ok. Um I'll get dressed then." I dashed up to the dormitory and grabbed my robes and the Slytherin scarf from a bin.

"Oh by the way, you might wanna get that charm on your face erased." The kid from earlier called out.

Panicking I looked in the mirror. Apparently, some of the other Slytherins had taken the liberty of writing messages and drawing pictures on my face. I rushed into the lavatory and splashed water on my face. The drawings darkened and the words flashed in brighter colors.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. They used SnarkyMarkers. The more you wash, the longer it lasts. Weasly Wizard Wheezes product. The one good thing that Gryffindors offered to the world." Obviously, he was taking quite an amusement toward my unfortunate situation.

"Well how do I get it off? My face is hardly recognizable!"

"Your face isn't that recognizable anyway, don't worry. Look, just don't try washing it off so much, ok? Now if you don't mind, you're not the only first year student I have to harass."

Shaking my head, I gathered my things and headed to my afternoon herbology class. I walked around in circles until I could find Greenhouse 1.

I opened the door and tried to sneak in, my hands covering my face.

"Ah Ehenorf. I'm pleased that you arrived today." Professor Longbottom crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Some of the other students snickered.

"Sorry I'm a little late." I muttered sheepishly.

"A little late, yes. I was just concluding my lecture on the basic principles of herbology."

"Sorry, professor."

"Fifteen points from Slytherin!" The Gryffindors roared with laughter while my fellow Slytherins groaned.

"And for goodness sake, move your hands from your face and step aside from the saplings, you're blocking their light! You'll kill them."

I stepped away, just then noticing the red sign saying _Do Not Stand Here_. As I uncovered my face, everyone gawked. "My sister wrote that one on your forehead!"

"Yeah well you can tell her to burn in hell!"

"Enough now. Class dismissed. You may leave now. Ehenorf, I need to speak with you." My classmates oohed and stared as they left the greenhouse.

"Ehenorf, this is only your first day at this school and you've already managed to make enemies with Filch, interrupt my class, and kill those Wolgvinn saplings over there. And your face…"

"SnarkyMarkers, professor. I was sleeping."

"And I'm guessing you managed to sleep all day until the last five minutes of my class." I nodded.

"Well, I suspect that you're sorry for this innocent mistake."

"Yes professor, I am."

"Good then I'll be easy on you. Two weeks detention with me. You'll help me replant the Wolgvinn saplings everyday until 10 o'clock."

"Fine." I muttered.

"And about your face…" He started.

"It doesn't wash off."

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact. In my sixth year, one kid went a month without bathing until it faded away. Because I will my spending time with you in detention for the next couple of weeks, I strongly advise against this."

"Then what should I do?"

"There is a certain plant essence that can be mixed into an elixir to help ease this kind of magic."

"Which plant?"

"If you come to herbology more often maybe you'll find out. Good day, Ehenorf." I nodded and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

I ate my chicken and green beans alone and waited for the time to pass. I then went upstairs, wrote a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Wolf about how school was going, and went to bed.

The next morning, I made sure to wake up extra early as not to miss transfiguration. I grabbed a seat in the front row. The professor was sitting at her desk. She had dark skin, green eyes, and wore a plain set of gray robes.

"Hello. I am Professor Hibbifibijibity-Johnson." I couldn't help but snicker.

"And what might your name be?" The professor leaned over my desk and gave me a stern look.

"Ehenorf."

"Last name, Ehenorf."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" She snarled.

"Well I was raised in a foster home when I was little. They never gave me a last name. Mrs. Canterbury, that was the foster lady, just called me a useless peace of -"

"Shut up, please. I don't need your whole life story. Ehenorf, then."

"Yeah."

"Not another word out of you." Some other kids snickered,

"Ok fine! Sorry. Mrs. Hillbillyjibity-uh wait, what was it again?" I instantly regretted opening my mouth.

"Detention! My office this week staring today after supper."

"But I already have detention. Professor Longbottom-"

"And I will work it out. Your assignment is on the board. Three rolls of parchment on the four branches of transfiguration by Thursday. Thank you, Mr. Ehenorf. You are dismissed."

I had no idea what to do except walk back to the common room. When I got there a huge group of sixth years were hanging out including the one I had met the day before.

"Eww a first year!"

"Gross! Look at his face."

"What are you doing here?" The dark-haired teenager asked.

"Professor Hibbi-fibb-something Johnson kicked me out."

"Professor Hibbifibijibity. Memorize it. Make flashcards. Every syllable wrong is an extra weeks detention. I suppose you're a full blown Slytherin now. Every teacher in the school hates you and you've still managed not to attend a full class. I'm Jeremy in case you were curious."

"Oh nice to meet you." I stuck out my arm in attempt to shake Jeremy' hand.

"I said you're Slytherin, but you're still a first year." The other Slytherins giggled.

"So do you guys really have free periods all of this time?"

"That' one of the privileges of being a N.E.W.T. student." One girl beamed.

"So where are all of the seventh years?"

"Studying. You see, they spent their free periods as we do in their sixth year so naturally, they're screwed this year because of all of the time they wasted."

"I see."

"Hey, first year," Another Slytherin called out, "I have the potion for your face."

"Yeah?" I looked up eagerly.

"Fifteen galleons."

"Uh hold on." I reached into my robe pocket and took out the money.

"Great. Follow me." The boy guided me outside while the other Slytherins chuckled silently.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Come now. We need to take a journey outside of this castle. See that little worn out hut over there?" I nodded and followed him out there.

"Now you need to bend down. See those little yellowish plants over there?"

"Yep."

"Take five of them. Now crush them up, get some water, stir and leave it on your face."

A large, old man with a messy beard stepped out of the hut. He was using an old umbrella as a cane.

"What are yer doin on my property?"

"Ehenorf was just taking those Gringgly Stink Weeds off of your hands."

"All right then. But get yerselves to the castle, ok?" Jeremy nodded and escorted me back to the castle.

"Fifteen galleons for weeds?"

"That's why I'm in Slytherin." Jeremy grinned.

"But I'm in Slytherin and I just gave you money for stinkweed."

"That's why you're a first year." Jeremy headed back to the castle and I followed soon after him. I made it to the Great Hall in time for lunch so I could get some water and make the elixir.

I went back to the common room early and let it sit on my face. Before my History of Magic class, all of the words and drawings were gone. My face was officially un-enchanted.

"Hey, Jeremy how do I look?" I called out.

"Oh God you look like friggin Morthimus after ten years in Azcaban!"

"No, you look like Voldemort!" Another called out.

"But I got all of the stuff off my face!" I protested.

"As I said earlier, you look like Morthimus."

Rolling my eyes, I headed of to class. To me surprise, the professor was a ghost named Professor Binns. He didn't acknowledge the students who walked in, but rather just started lecturing the second the clock hit two.

"In the eleventh century, a witch by the name of Ana Catrina de Leon discovered that Aconite could be synthesized to make a rather curious potion. This was the first discovery of its kind to be made in this region of Spain, though the sorcerer of the first potion class in the area discovered that she actually rediscovered an old bit of magic that was lost. This magic was originally utilized in the year 903..."

I yawned and turned around. Half of the class was asleep, a few students were attempting spells, and a few had already snuck out of the room.

"Dude nobody's even listening to you!" One kid shouted.

Professor Binns didn't even pause to respond. He continued, "As you all know Charles the Unkind was born in 717 in what is currently Wales…"

"Come on man!" The kid behind me complained not even trying to lower his voice.

"It's the first class of the year!"

"Hey, um do we have to take notes on this or…?" I asked the kid.

"Nah man. His lectures are the same every year. This one Gryffindor girl a few years back took notes and left them in her common room. Jeremy got a hold of them is first year. The whole school has been using those notes since that girl left. That chick is like thirty now I bet!"

"Ah." I rested my head as Professor Binns droned on.

"…and the Second Bulgarian Empire used this potion until the Ottomans took over in 1396." With that, the professor stopped talking and floated back to his chair.

The students who managed to stay awake woke up their friends and gathered their things. I noticed the essay assignment on the board and took a mental note of it.

After dinner, I trudged over to the greenhouse.

"Ehenorf. Is that you?" Professor Longbottom called.

"Yep."

"Lumos Solem." The greenhouse lit up with sunlight.

"Well, I see that you found out how to make that elixir anyway."

"You could've saved me fifteen galleons by telling my earlier."

"You could've had the respect to actually show up to me class."

"Of course. But I must admit that weed works wonders!"

Professor Longbottom cracked a smile. "Now, we will be regrowing the Wolgvinn saplings."

"They need constant sunlight 19 hours a day and total darkness for 5 hours. Once you get them on a schedule you cannot break it. Even standing over them, blocking their light partially will kill them instantly. That is why I marked the area with a red circle and a sign telling people not to cross."

"That does make sense."

"First you will need to mix the soil. You will take those bags over there and mix them as written in the instructions. You will then measure and divide them equally into those pots."

"Yes. Of course." As I read the instructions, I opened up the first bad of soil and poured it into a large container.

"So, please tell me that by now you've actually attended a class for more than two minutes."

"Yes. Professor Binns."

"Great first class to begin with."

"Also, I almost forgot but professor Hibbi- my er transfiguration professor also gave me detention."

"Devil's snare! What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I guess the teacher don't like me. I'm more of an acquired taste." I replied.

"Ah so that's it."

"Yep. Hey Professor Longbottom, why can't you just mix this stuff magically? I mean, God, these bags are heavy!"

"Feel free to use magic. I never said that you couldn't."

"I haven't used my wand once since I got here."

"There's a shocker."

"So, yes. Anyway I do have a prior engagement."

"Professor Hibbifibijibity-Johnson's detention?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Yep."

"Don't worry. I'll speak with her later. Just finish with the soil."

"Thanks professor. She's really freaky and kind of scares me."

"Acquired taste, you are? Hmm. Anyway, you can serve your detention with me during the evenings and can serve your other detention in the mornings. No, Professor Hibbifibijibity-Johnson is not a morning person."

I gulped as I finished pouring the soil into the containers.

"I'm finished!"

"For tonight, yes. I alerted Mr. Filch that you have the right to be out of bed due to your detention with me. That right expires in five minutes so no detours to the 'library', got that?"

"Yep, of course."

"One more thing. You didn't quite make it to my class yesterday so I figured you might need some filling in. Four rolls of parchment essay on the famous magical herb or plant of your choice due next class."

"Four rolls?"

"For you."

"Oh. Goodnight, professor." I said as I darted back to the castle.

That Professor Longbottom just forced me to do physical work that he could of easily done with the wave of his wand, convinced my transfiguration professor to give me morning detention, and gave me extra homework. Why was it that he suddenly became my favorite professor at the school?


	4. Sensing Some Conflict

I made my way upstairs and changed into my night robes.

"Hey, Cerberus, did you miss me?" Cerberus stretched and sat next to me as I petted him. Cerberus batted me leg, trying to get my attention as if trying to say, "Since when did I want to be stroked? Do you have a treat for me or not?"

I reached into my bag and gave Cerberus what he wanted. He devoured the treat and then stared at me until I got up and gave him his rightful space on my bed. I tried to carve out some space for myself, but Cerberus didn't seem to care for that idea too much. Eventually I gave up and slept in the cozy chair in the common room.

I didn't sleep well as the Bloody Baron charged through me twice in the middle of the night, challenging me to a duel, and some fourth year kid sleepwalked into the common room. He was performing magic in his sleep-poorly and I had to try and wake him up.

"Incendio…" He muttered as a small stream of fire lit the rug.

"Whoa! Wake up!" I screamed as I smothered the fire with my shoe.

"You'll pay for that one. Petrificus Tot-"

"No!" I yelled, instantly grabbing his arm.

"Lacarnum inflamorae-"

Unfortunately, I couldn't wake him up, but eventually it worked out.

"Periculum!" He murmured. Red sparks flew out of his wand and suddenly his eyes burst wide open.

"Huh?"

"You were um sleepwalking." I told him

"Oh yeah. Hmph. I was having a dream about my ex girlfriend, Mia. Sometimes when I dream I sleepwalk."

"Well no harm done, I suppose."

"Hey, it smells like smoke in here. Well goodnight." He trudged back to his room and I tried to get the most of a lost night of sleep.

As one could imagine, it waking up the next morning was difficult, but I managed.

I made it through potions and astronomy before realizing that I had forgotten all about my morning detention. I sheepishly made my way into the classroom after astronomy and Professor Hibbifibijibity-Johnson of course made me write double lines.

I planted seeds in Professor Longbottom's detention and he actually let me leve early. When I arrived back at the common room, I realized that I hadn't done a scrap of homework since I got to the school.

"Hey Jeremy, I have an essay to write for history of magic. Do you have access to some notes?"

"Sure. You're next in line after all of the other kids who procrastinated. Fifteen galleons to move you up a number on the waiting list."

"Forget it." I went into my bag and grabbed the The Prissy Baron's Review books on history of magic. Surprisingly, it was quite helpful and I was able to finish the paper before midnight.

I started on transfiguration and got so frustrated that I moved on to star charts. In History of Magic, everyone was shocked to find that I was the only one who received any points on the essay. A remarkable 33 out of 113.

"How did you do that? This class is so hard that the school grades it on a 60 point curve!"

"I'll show you later in the common room." I promised.

At lunch, I received my first mail. Mrs. Wolf wrote to me and was not shy about hiding her disappointment on my sorting ceremony results. She was also not proud of the letter she received on Tuesday about my lackluster zero percent attendance rate. Basically, I had to shape up or next time I would receive a howler.

I pocketed the letter and finished my classes and my evening detention. When I got to the common room, I was surprised to see a host of people waiting for me.

"Ah. My secret. I have this." I reached into my bag and showed off my Prissy Baron book.

"I will lend this to you all one at a time after I finish my homework for five galleons!" Suddenly, tons of my desperate classmates started tossing me money.

"Hey guys, I got notes, pre-written essays. Fifteen galleons, come on." Jeremy called.

Everyone gave him a dirty look as they were much happier with my five galleon deal.

"Wow, Ehenorf. You destroyed my thing. You undermined me-like a true Slytherin." I glowed at Jeremy's comment and realized that I had actually taken the true Slytherin comment a compliment. Thank God Mrs. Wolf wasn't there to see that.

I was thrilled when the weekend finally came. I just had a herbology essay to write and a few pages to read for astronomy.

I slept in Saturday. I didn't have morning detention because luckily, Professor Hibbifibijibity-Johnson was sick. I slowly inched out of bed, got up, and wandered the grounds. The school was surprisingly empty.

"Hogsmeade field trip. Third years and up go on some weekends." A Ravenclaw girl explained to me.

"No prefects? No obnoxious sixth-years?"

"Nope. Second years run the school."

"Cool."

"No I'm serious, we do. Get me some pumpkin juice stat!" Geez. We first years really couldn't win.

I decided to tour the grounds outside.

"Hey, first year over here!" I turned around. A scrawny Hufflepuff dressed in metal shoulder pads and goggles approached me.

"Salutations. I'm Captain Brandon Olivebranche. How would you like to participate in a sport?"

"Like Quidditch?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Nope. I'm talking about Hiftyfleet. In this game you're not trying to catch a tiny little gold snitch. You have to outwit, outplay, and outfly your opponent. And unlike Quidditch, our scoring system makes sense. One player doesn't just save the day and catch the 150 point snitch rendering the previous ten points per score worthless. In Hiftyfleet, the captain of each time hides the Norv ball. Two guardians guard the object and three scouts on each team try to find the object. You can use charms and trickery to disguise the Norv, but it must be hidden within the zone. Each player may use only one spell each. The Norv ball may not be moved. All you need is agility, drive, skill, and the ability to fly on a broomstick without crashing into the stands."

"I can't fly yet."

"Well, we can teach you. We really need another player for Slytherin ever since Clarence got bored of the game. It looks really good to have a sport on your record as a first year. This sport, for some reason, isn't as popular as Quidditch so it really stands out in a good way."

"Okay…" I muttered.

"It's either us or wizarding chess club."

"Fine, when's practice?"

"Every Tuesday and Thursday whenever we can get enough people to show up."

"Spectacular. See you then." I wondered around for a little while before making my way to the front gates.

A mob of upperclassmen stormed the grounds. Many were panicked, some on the verge of tears. Professors tried to calm everyone down, but that failed.

"Attention students!" I heard while being pushed back into the castle. "Meet in the Great Hall at once. This is an order three and this is not a drill."

Not having a clue what was happening, I obeyed instructions. The doors closed as the headmaster walked to the lectern.

"I realize many of you today witnessed what had happened. Others of you are just hearing rumors. Let me make this very clear to all of you. Valentina Arnold, a third year from Hufflepuff was snatched in the middle of _Tolle Robes _clothing boutique in Hogsmeade. A cloaked wizard or witch snatched her and petrified those surrounding her. Sadly at this time, Valentina's whereabouts are unknown."

The Great Hall filled with noise.

"Silence! Our healers will hand out calming drought to those who need it. Our new school sorcer-psychologist will help anyone who needs it. At this time, prefects will escort students to their dormitories and the school will remain on an order three lockdown. Students will not leave their house for any reason whatsoever until told to do so. Classes, all extracurricular activities, and mail service has been cancelled. This is final and there are no exceptions."

I followed the Slytherins up to the dormitories. My face was pale and I felt sick to my stomach. Here I was worrying about detention and the herbology essay I had to write. I was strolling through the grounds while this girl was kidnapped.

I was in arguably the safest location in the wizarding world. Not a single minor incident had happened since the Battle of Hogwarts. Things were going great in the new "safer, reformed" wizarding world and then all of the sudden, only the first week of school and a lockdown.

My heart pounded as the Slytherins gathered around Head of the House Slughorn to hear the details and full account of rules.

For the first time, not a sound was uttered in the Slytherin common room.


	5. Anything But a Dream

**Author's Note: Friendly reminder reviews are very much appreciated :). **

* * *

><p>As the evening went on, some of the older Slytherins had lightened up. Jeremy and some of his other sixth-year friends continued to harass the first-years, the seventh-years carried on with their homework. Even so, the Slytherin house was still in shock. Even Cerberus seemed edgier than normal.<p>

I crawled into my bed, the large chair in the common room, and fell asleep.

A hooded figure loomed in the distance. He pointed to a castle of ruins. It was as though the place had been abandoned for years. The hooded figure cried out joyfully as if he was celebrating a great feat. The figure moved closer. He was approaching a frame. I waved curiously. He waved simultaneously. After a few seconds, I realized I was looking in a mirror. The hooded figure was…me? He laughed and laughed. I don't know how, but I knew why he was so happy. The old castle was Hogwarts and he had destroyed it along with every living creature inside. I wanted to scream, "why?" Why would he want to destroy the school and kill everyone inside? If he wasn't targeting anything, then who was he working for? I tried but nothing came out of my mouth. The hooded figure smiled cynically and uttered, "Why not?" The ground shook, and some aurors came to fight whoever was responsible. The hooded figure raised his wand and nodded to me. I looked at my arm and realized that I was the one raising my wand. The hooded person whispered, "Avada Kedavra!" Just like that, everyone dropped dead. The hooded figure laughed. Wait, I was laughing too. I did exactly as he did. So I destroyed Hogwarts? "You bastard!" I screamed. "You f****** bastard!"

"Geez, Ehenorf I know I can be kind of mean to you first years but wow, that was uncalled for." I was in the common room, back in the chair I slept in. Jeremy and a few of his sixth year friends were standing over me trying to hold back their laughter.

"I-I- I killed everyone. You too. Everyone at school. But I didn't mean to!"

"That's okay, it happens now and then." Jeremy grinned.

"No. The aurors came, I killed them!"

"Really? You haven't even mastered _wingardium leviosa _yet and you managed an unforgivable curse? Come on, you were dreaming." Another shouted.

"I don't dream. I never have."

"Uh yeah, okay. Well we have no classes today and we're locked inside the Slytherin house. Some of the ladies are all crying and stuff. We should probably check up on them." Jeremy said.

As Jeremy and some of the other sixth-years left, I tried to gather my thoughts. _Was it a dream? It seemed so real. Well I never had dreamt before so I guess this is how dreams are_.

About an hour later, Slughorn came back to talk to us about the girl Valentina. Apparently, they found her in a small London suburb and they brought her to a hospital. No word on her condition. The school lockdown was lifted, but there wouldn't be any classes until Tuesday and that nobody was to leave the grounds for any reason.

After Slughorn left, I decided to visit Professor Longbottom. I arrived at the Greenhouse only to realize that he wasn't there.

"He's obviously not here. The teachers are all probably having some sort of meeting."

"Brandon?"

"Yep. Anywho, I decided that we should have a first-year practice for Hiftyfleet before our first official practice on Tuesday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Headmaster Flitwick would like it if we get back into things quickly. Come on, follow me. We have some spare brooms in the broom closet over there."

Brandon took out a couple of brooms for me to try and then summoned his own broom. It was silver and green and encrusted with his signature.

"You like this? This is Cumulonimbus 2011."

"2011?"

"Early arrival. Bet you didn't expect someone like me would have something as cool as this, huh? My father designs brooms. He worked on the Nimbus line as well. Here, let's practice over by the field."

I nodded and grabbed the brooms.

"Place them down. We'll start with the Stallion. This one isn't too temperamental for beginners. Now, stand next to it, raise your arm. No, like this. Yeah, there we go. Then concentrate and say, 'up.'"

"Ok. Up!" I shouted. Nothing.

"Up. Up. Up!" I yelled.

"Whoa, Ehenorf, chill out. You can try this one over here."

"Up!" The broom hovered.

"Good, Ehenorf, good. Now control it. Make _it_ come to you." Brandon yelled.

I tried as hard as I could, but the broom refused. When I moved my arm left, the broom went right. When I moved down, the broom soared up.

"The broom is repelling you." Brandon said simply.

"That's ridiculous. It's a piece of wood."

"Actually, brooms undergo certain enchantments. The warranty-protection enchantment allows the broom to resist any rider that it feels is too careless." In the wizarding world everything has feelings. What's next, an enchanted toothpick that only picks out organic food in one's teeth?

"Um, we have this one. It gave a few of us a rack of trouble last year, but we'll see. If not we can try the first one again. Persistence is key." I slapped my hand against my forehead. _Ugh_.

"Up! Up! I said up you no good piece of crap!" Suddenly, the broom came flying toward me.

"Wow. Um, now mount it."

I wrapped my legs around the handle and tried to balance myself. I kicked up off of the ground and hovered.

"Higher!"

Soaring above the castle, I persuaded the broom to fly faster. It slowed down and turned a little a though there was turbulence.

Brandon shouted out something incomprehensible.

I swooped down. Abruptly, the broom stopped. "Mother!"

I hung on with my arms as my legs kicked furiously. The broom dipped forward as if it was trying to kick me off. _Oh no you don't!_

I forced myself back onto the broom and did a few laps around edging closer to the back of the castle.

"Ehenorf! Get down. That's a no fly zone!"

"Fine!" I screamed as I lunged forward and started to land. The breeze refreshed me on that hot day; the wind blew across my hair.

"Well, if you can handle that broom you can handle most anything. It's getting kind of late. By sunset they'll want us all in the castle. Meet me tomorrow, same place. We'll learn strategy. Bring your wand."

"Ok." I practically skipped back inside. Flying felt so darn amazing!

"Ehenorf, I saw you flying out there."

"Professor Longbottom?"

"Trying out for Quidditch, are you?"

"Hiftyfleet."

"Oh. I didn't even know Slytherin had a team. Anyway, now that the lockdown is lifted, I trust that you'll join me in the greenhouse. The Wolgvinn saplings need care."

"Of course, professor." I smiled and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

I noticed the Hufflepuff table was still buzzing after Valentina's good news. I know all of her friends were thinking exactly what everyone else was thinking: that she had been murdered.

That night, after I arrived in the common room and had an argument with the Bloody Baron, I drifted off to sleep.

A hooded figure approached from the distance. His eyes gleamed and he turned his head slowly. A body was lying on the floor. Blood was pouring out of him and all over the ground. Instantly, I recognized him as the man I met over the summer. "Minister of Magic Kingsley!" The hooded figure removed his cloak and draped it over himself. Abruptly, the figure stood up. "Huh?" I looked around and saw the Minister of Magic's body to my right. Then, I peered down at the lake, the hooded figure staring right back at me."

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Same Slytherin common room. It was still dark and judging by the fact that everyone except the older students was asleep I guessed that it was about one o'clock.

I retied my night robe and headed down to the library. Of course, it was locked. _Come on, Ehenorf you've done this before. Work your magic. Unlock, you darn thing, unlock! Unlock yourself please!_ Just like that, the door swung open.

Shockingly, I wasn't the only student there. A few Ravenclaw O.W.L, possibly N.E.W.T. students were studying. They didn't even do as much as look up from their books when I came in.

I browsed the library until I found a few books about dreams. Tediously, I searched through thousands of pages on divination, omens, sleep potions, sleeping spells, and famous dream researchers before I actually came across anything that was the slightest bit useful.

_Ah, common dreams and their meanings. Let's see: red, reed, reef, reflections (see mirrors ._ I fidgeted as I started to read:

"_Mirrors are quite common in magical dreams. Mirrors may show one's true desire (see Mirror of Erised). Mirrors may also demonstrate a mystery or mystique. If one looks into the mirror in his dream and is unable to see anything this may be associated with complication in the wizard's magical power. If a mysterious, cloaked person appears and the dreamer then sees himself in a mirror or reflective body then that dream is showing the dreamer's potential future. If the dreamer trades places with the hooded figure through the reflective device this means the dreamer's fate is sealed. Anything the dreamer dreams about with the cloaked figure will become the confirmed future. Ways to prevent this include: consuming a Driftwhiskie Potion, learning __Somnium inflexus, or using Occlumency to block the thoughts of the hooded figure and then Legilimency to force the figure to go away for good. Either way, in sleep, the dreamer must confront the hooded figure and kill him_.

Folding back the page, I looked around the library for more information. I searched the potions section for information on the Driftwhiskie potion. I did not find anything. I continued my search for everything else mentioned on the page, but was regrettably unsuccessful.

I returned to the common room and got dressed for Hiftyfleet practice. I had no idea where to from there, but I knew that I had to do something. This hooded figure in my dreams was serious.


	6. Happy Feet

Tuesday was my first flying lesson. The teacher took us out to a field by the castle and started to teach us broom safety. I daydreamed throughout.

"Now, I want you to line up by a broom on the ground." We frantically pushed and shoved each other trying to get a decent broom.

"You will then attempt to grab hold of your broom before mounting it and then hovering for a few seconds."

"Up." I said as the broom flew into my hand.

A combination of "oh geez what a know-it-all" and wows swept the field.

"Well, Ehenorf, if you care to show off so much then why don't you just start riding around on that thing?"

"I wasn't showing off. I already know how to fly."

"Ehenorf, flying is very dangerous. You need to learn the correct form and methodology. It isn't all fun and games."

"Yes ma'am, I understand."

"Come on Ehenorf, do it!" One person shouted,

"He's lying." Another added.

"Am not, watch!" With that, I mounted my broom and zoomed around the castle. I then swooped down and circled the class. I do have to admit, I enjoyed the awe and attention a lot.

"Ehenorf, detention. Today after supper!"

"No, I'm sorry!"

"Again, Ehenorf. Detention after dinner. I assume that's not a problem."

"Actually, it is. I already have detention with Professor Longbottom after supper."

"Very well, Ehenorf then you can sort and clean the brooms with me in the mornings."

"Actually, I have detention with Professor Hibbifibijibity-Johnson all mornings." I heard some oohs from my fellow classmates.

"Then you can skip lunch. Thank you, Mr. Ehenorf you may leave now." I nodded and slouched back into the castle.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I pouted and dredged through the halls as I waited for my next class, charms, to start. We would finally be using wands that day.

I went to charms and then rushed to my first Hiftyfleet practice.

"Hey, Ehenorf how are you?"

"Hi Brandon. Where is everybody?" I asked noticing that there were only four people including myself in attendance.

"Well normally, we're supposed to have six players on the team, but we haven't quite made it that far. We're going to have to deal with five. And since everyone besides me and you is a seventh year, we'll have to recruit. Anyway, Ehenorf allow me to introduce you to everyone. This is our Guardian, Michael and our Scout, Lisa."

"Nice to meet you." Michael and Lisa nodded.

"Let's hurry. We have places to go."

"Ok. Today we're going to do some practice drills and then we'll decide where to place Ehenorf." Brandon paused.

"First we will start with some basic Scouting drills. I will place the Norv somewhere within the boundaries. Ok. _Haud impono_." The world went dark and I couldn't hear a thing.

"And it is hidden. Go!" I mounted my broom and searched above. Nothing. I swooped lower. I noticed Michael and Lisa muttering all kinds of spells. I was definitely at a disadvantage.

I stepped off of my broom and decided to walk around and look for it. A beetle crawled up my leg.

"Get off! Off! Off of me!"

"_Revelo!_" Lisa shouted. The beetle turned into the Norv ball and Brandon started again. I didn't find the Norv once. Each time it was something different or it moved too quickly for me to grab it. After practice, Brandon took me aside.

"I know this wasn't exactly a great practice for you."

"Am I off the team?"

Brandon laughed, "No. We need you. You could probably murder someone and still stay off the team."

Noticing my uneasy look Brandon added, "Please don't though. Seriously, don't. Anyway, you'll need to brush up on your skills. You see, Hiftyfleet is all about strategy. It is easy for the captain to just use a cloaking charm on the Norv, but that can easily be undone in the first move." Brandon cleared his throat.

"A charm that requires a series of charms to be undone is the best. The Norv can be transfigured, possessed, and quick-moving. Read these strategy guides and brush up on your charms it will help you. How can you spot a good Hiftyfleet player? He actually passes his Charms N.E.W.T. Trust me, charms and spells are very important. We Hiftyfleet players know the most obscure and odd list of enchantments around. If you want to be a Scout you'll need to know how to block them. If you want to be a guard, you'll want to know how the captain's charm and how to protect it without it being exposed to the opponent. Read up, and hopefully by Thursday you'll be ready for some real practice."

I nodded as I headed to the Greenhouse for detention. Professor Longbottom and I chatted and joked around.

I got back to the Slytherin house, fed Cerberus, and slept in the common room chair.

The hooded man approached me quickly as if he was running. I noticed the background. He was at Azkaban. "I'm here on mission for Morthimus. He escaped awhile back. I'm here to free his friends." The hooded man raised his wand and knocked out the guards at the prison. He ran through the cells and released about fifty prisoners. He grabbed a knife, polished it, and looked at himself through it. He tenderly rubbed and injury on his forehead. It stung. Me.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I looked around. Same Slytherin common room. Same green wooden chair. It was almost morning so I decided to do some homework. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't concentrate.

I had to stop those dreams. I couldn't ignore what I had learned from the book. Again, I searched the library, but that didn't do me any good. I got dressed and continued my day.

"Oh for the love of- Professor Binns."

A classmate of mine, Nina, looked at me quizzically.

"You love Profesor Binns?" She asked.

"No. That's not what I meant. We have double History of Magic today- with Gryffindors!" I complained.

"Yeah, nobody's going to bother showing up. I mean not as long as we have your books and Jeremy's notes as back up. I'm cutting out of school. Some of the sixth year girls are going to take me and my friends shopping at Hogsmeade."

"How will you get out?" I asked. "The school's still heavily guarded."

"Aging potion. Nobody underage is allowed to leave the grounds."

Some of the girl's friends gathered around and the sixth year girl, Jeremy's ex girlfriend, handed the first years a flask.

"Bottoms up."

They grabbed their bags, but before they could leave the common room, long gray beards protruded their chins.

I followed them out the door. As I turned the corner, I could hear Peeves tease them about their newly grown facial hair.

In History of Magic, I realized Nina was right. No other Slytherins and only three Gryffindors showed up. Professor Binns started lecturing and I spaced out until something caught my attention.

"Then in 1803, Matilda Victoria Swan came across studied Somnium Inflexus. Of course, back then there was not as much as a stigma toward that field."

"Professor," I interrupted, "I have a question and I want to learn more."

The two alert Gryffindors gasped.

"More? Dude we have _double_ today. We're learning enough."

"Professor Binns, first off my question. I was wondering what Somnium Inflexus is." Professor Binns looked at me as though I was the stupidest person in all magical existence.

"Somnium Inflexus is the study of dream bending and dream manipulating. If you recall chapter seven of History of Dark Magical Arts: 20th Century, then you'll remember that Voldemort used it to torture his victims, ergo, it is no longer an approved subject unless one has specific permission to study it. These people include those training to be aurors, those studying magical arts, defense agents for the ministry –"

"Yes, but Professor what can you tell us about it. How can one learn it?"

"As I said, learning this would be extremely difficult. Only twenty-three people worldwide are licensed. Trying to learn it by oneself is a waste of time as there are no textbooks or material anywhere. Now let me continue. Matilda Victoria Swan was gifted in Somnium Inflexus, but lost interest in spring of 1804 as…"

Professor Binns droned on, but I didn't pay attention. So I couldn't use Somnium Inflexus. That was out. I took out one of the strategy books that Brandon had given me and read about Hiftyfleet for the rest of class.

Professor Binns assigned 703 pages of required reading, and essay, and a quiz for next time. I continued on with my detentions and then headed upstairs to retire for the night.

Weeks passed. The Hiftyfleet season was to begin after Halloween and we had much to learn. I had finished my detentions, but ended up with more nonetheless. I learned my first few spells, read up for the upcoming Hiftyfleet season, and continued having horrible daunting dreams with the hooded figure every night.

The day before Halloween, headmaster Flitwick gathered everyone for an assembly.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome back Valentina!" Valentina walked humbly onto the stage where she was greeted by a huge applause from the Hufflepuff table. Other than the patch on her eye and the stitches on her arm she was fine. She refused to talk about what had happened to her. Even her boyfriend had no clue. Rumors swirled throughout the Halloween holiday.

As tradition, all of Slytherin stayed awake through the night for Halloween. That was fine by me as I really did not look forward to this new 'dreaming' habit.

"Hey Ehenorf, want to help me with a little Halloween trick?" Nina's cousin, a fifth year asked me.

"Sure. But why me?"

"Uh because you're the only one who isn't high on energy potion, running around the common room, or hooking up with someone, duh. Plus, being a Hiftyfleet player you must be a hell of a good strategist."

"I don't know."

"Come on, don't be stupid. What will it be? Polyjuice potion, animation spells? Last year I totally convinced this Ravenclaw girl to help me enchant a love potion. You know Jeremy?"

"Yeah."

"He totally fell for Professor Binns. It was hysterical!"

"I would like to get back at Jeremy and his friends for writing on my face awhile back…Uh hello?"

"Yeah, uh see you Ehenorf." The fifth year had caught the attention of one of Jeremy's friends and was of snogging him in the background.

"Damn it."

"Hey, I can help you." A girl who had to be no older than eleven offered.

"You? You're that smart girl from Charms class. You're not in Slytherin."

"Glad you noticed. I'm Giselle. That's my sister Mia over there." Giselle pointed to the blond third year that everyone in Slytherin always found so damn attractive. I had never actually seen her up close. She was always making out with somebody in some bathroom or closet.

"I invented this potion. The Happy Feet Concoction. You can mix it with the pumpkin juice for tap dancing, butterbeer for ballet, and sorcerer cider for Irish Step Dancing. Pick a dance and a victim."

"Jeremy and how about ballet?" Giselle nodded and handed me the potion. I handed it to an obviously drunk Jeremy who slurped it down like it was ginger drink.

Within seconds he was doing pirouettes and gran jettes around the common room. The potion wore off after about an hour but it was worth it. Oh so worth it.


	7. Ehenorf the Great

**Author's Note: Please review, please. **

**Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Slurping down my morning pumpkin juice, I sat up straight, put on my game face, and mentally prepared myself for the first Hiftyfleet game of the season. We would be playing our arch-rival, Ravenclaw. Of course, they were only our number one adversary because none of the other houses had teams, but nonetheless it was still a rivalry.<br>I geared up and moved to the field.  
>"Hey Brandon, why is everybody so upset?" I asked noticing the long expressions on Lisa and Michael's faces.<br>"Ravenclaw has a full team! They got a tenth player, can you believe it? There's never been a full team at Hogwarts. Slytherin's the underdog! We might as well just surrender rather than get humiliated." Lisa sighed as she pointed to the two spectators in the stands.  
>"Never. We have a double crowd for the opener. We can't disappoint if we want to attract attention to our sport."<br>A very bored Hufflepuff announcer started off with the rules and then started the match. Brandon crouched down and reviewed the game plan with us.  
>"Remember our game plan, everybody. I will start with an undetectable chasing charm. Even if they dare use broomsticks they won't see it! Michael, you will wait for them to act before you try your spell. Remember, you only have one spell. Use it well. Lisa, do exactly as rehearsed and Ehenorf, distract, distract, distract. If the other captain sees the Norv following him, we're dead."<br>"Well, well, well. Very sneaky. Very Slytherin of you, trying to make us look for something we can't find because it's following us." A Ravenclaw player with silver hair and large glasses laughed.  
>"You bastard! You were listening."<br>"Fair game. Time already started and you speak very loudly."  
>"<em>Putesco inquisquiliarum<em>."  
>"Brandon, no!" Michael shouted as the Ravenclaw ducked to avoid the spell.<br>"Oh crap." Brandon buried his face in his hands. "I-I just used up my one spell!"  
>"Timeout! We'd like to use our first seasonal timeout!" Brandon signaled as he gathered the team around him on the field and uttered a sound enclosing charm.<br>"You have to choose between your Guardian and your Scout. You sure as hell aren't wasting my charm. Or else, I won't be able to get the Norv and we need our Guardian, obviously. Oh God we're screwed."  
>"Congratulations, Ehenorf. You're doing the Captain's Spell now."<br>"Can't we just forfeit?" Michael cried.  
>"No and we're wasting our timeout time for the season."<br>"But what charm should I do?" I cried.  
>"I don't know, but whatever you do you have about thirty seconds." As Brandon called for time-in just about every spell I had learned in my two-something months at Hogwarts popped into my head.<br>"_Haud impono._" The official muttered. I quickly grabbed a rock from the field and held it in my hand while taking hold of the Norv in my free hand.  
>I whispered, "<em>Wingardium Leviosa<em>." I forced the Norv into the air as high as it could go while still being in bounds. My teammates looked at me in horror as if they were going to faint. I then quickly ripped out some sod and grass and covered the rock to make it seem like a concealment charm gone horribly awry.  
>The first Ravenclaw Scout smiled and pointed his wand, "<em>Revelo<em>." Nothing.  
>All seventeen people present gasped. Ravenclaw had just wasted a Revelo. A one spell penalty for the scouts meaning the scouts had only one spell left. Fair game. Sort of.<br>Michael casually moved to another rock in the field. He winked at Lisa who after a couple of seconds started to distract the Ravenclaws "accidentally" forgetting a second-year Guardian. Michael used a cloaking charm on the rock.  
>"Over there. He used a rock before it was a decoy but the Norv was actually behind Michael!" The second-year cried.<br>"Damn it!" Brandon outburst.  
>"Are you sure?" A Ravenclaw Scout asked.<br>"I swear, I saw it!"  
>Lisa turned around and waved her wand as though she was trying to concentrate really hard. "<em>Oblivia<em>-"  
>"<em>Protego<em>!" The other Guardian yelled.  
>"Oblivia is a nice name, isn't it?" Lisa smiled. Her fake memory charm cost the Guardian a spell. Ravenclaw had only one guardian spell and the <em>Revelo<em>.  
>Casually looking up to check on the floating Norv ball, I noticed a bird pecking at it. <em>No! Don't, you'll give it away. Come on bird. Why won't you fly somewhere else? Fly away like out of bounds.<em> I signaled for Michael and Lisa to distract Ravenclaw while I tried to scare away the bird with pebbles. _Why won't you leave? Oh!_  
>"Lisa!" I tapped her on the shoulder. "It's the bird. Quickly look up!"<br>"_Revelo_!" She shouted. The Norv came crashing down and landed in her hand. The Ravenclaws looked up in shock as they say my levitating, undisguised Norv ball hovering over their heads.  
>"Told you we should've invested in some good <em>Cumulonimbus <em>broomsticks!" The second-year moaned.  
>Brandon smiled as we headed back into the castle. "Wow! You used <em>Wingardium <em>friggin_ Leviosa_! Levitation!"  
>"Don't let professor Harding hear you say that." Lisa grinned.<br>"He levitated the Norv which was stupid by the way, but also brilliant! Then you used a rock to trick them because you knew that Ravenclaw knew that you couldn't do a cloaking charm yet. Then Michael, you played along making them think that they had revealed the wrong rock by mistake and then Lisa, wow! Making them think that you would do a memory charm to make them forget that they had seen where Michael enchanted the 'Norv'! But Ehenorf, not only did you hide the Norv, you caught theirs. How did you know-"  
>"-that it was transfigured as a bird? It wouldn't leave the zone. It had to be the Norv. They say we Slytherins are arrogant? Ravenclaw used a bird! Really?" I laughed as the cold autumn air nipped my cheek.<br>We arrived at Slytherin tower and flaunted our victory. "We won! Hiftyfleet! Ehenorf helped us beat Ravenclaw!" Brandon shouted.  
>"Dude, shut up. Can't you see I'm busy? Mia is here." Jeremy's friend pointed to a group of guys surrounding the girl whom I assumed was Mia.<br>"Oh for goodness sakes! She's a third-year!" Lisa cried.  
>"Uh she was held back, stupid. So she's technically a fourth year, duh." The sixth year grinned as he rushed over to the host of boys surrounding Mia.<br>"I kind of have homework, I guess." I muttered as I headed to the library.  
>"Ehenorf!"<br>"Professor Longbottom?"  
>"I heard about your victory today. I guess skipping your first elementary charms lesson wasn't so bad after all."<br>"Nope. The moral here is never attend class. Kidding, of course." I smiled.  
>"Do you know what you'll be doing for Christmas break yet?"<br>"No, why?"  
>"I need some help in greenhouse three. We have some very dangerous plants in there…"<br>"Cool." I could hardly contain my excitement. I was only a first year and I had already done so much. I said goodybe to Professor Longbottom and headed to the library to write a letter to the Wolfs asking if I could stay over the break.  
>I headed to the common room at around midnight, grabbed a few blankets, and crashed in my usual chair.<br>The hooded figure approached an alley. He took out his wand. Guards were bleeding on the floor but the cloacked man didn't care. He reached for a small stone and pulled a potion out from under his robe. He moved a stone, uncovering a glass carved, _Voldemort's Ashes: May he rot._ He smiled and looked into the glass. To my surprise, his arm reached through the glass. He was pulling me.  
>"Wake up!" Michael grabbed my arm.<br>"Huh?" I asked.  
>"Practice for Hiftyfleet, remember?"<br>"Yeah just a moment, okay?"  
>Running into the lavatory, I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Instantaneously, all of the books I had read in the library flashed through my memory. The hooded figure was so close to switching places with me. What if Micheal hadn't woken me up? The horrible things the hooded figure did, the murders, the blood would become my certain future.<p> 


	8. Crappy Holidays

Hogwarts was filled with holiday cheer. Choirs sang in the halls, reefs decorated the classrooms, and everyone including the professors was in a good mood. Everyone except me.  
>We lost the remaining in school Hiftyfleet games to Ravenclaw, finals were just the next week, and due to my feer of dreaming I had been living off of <span>Vamped Vampire Viktor's Energy Draught<span> for nearly three weeks.  
>I could barely focus anymore and my History of Magic grade went down from a 47 to a 23 in that time. Of course, I was completely broke after purchasing all of that energy potion from Jeremy.<br>"You ready for your next fill?" Jeremy asked.  
>"Huh? What-What are you talking about?" I yawned.<br>"Thirty galleons."  
>"I don't have anymore money. Can't you just give it to me?"<br>"Sorry. It cost me money to buy it, you know. You could go to Hogsmeade yourself and buy it-oh that's right you're a first year. You can't."  
>"But I need it!"<br>"I'll tell you what. I can give you some until the Christmas break, but after that you have to pay me. I mean it's exam season. These things are flying off of the shelves."  
>"I know that stuff only costs three sickles, maybe a galleon."<br>"It's free if you steal it from Slughorn's potion storage." Somebody blurted out.  
>"Fine just give it to me." Jeremy smiled and handed me the potion in a tiny wrapped package.<br>"Happy Christmas."  
>I immediately chugged the draught and waited to feel the effects. "Whoa! There we go." I skipped out of the common room and into the crowded library to study for the next week's exams.<br>While grabbing a book on potions, I bumped into someone. "Excuse me." I muttered, not bothering to turn around.  
>"Ehenorf, happy holidays!"<br>"You too, Professor."  
>"So are you sure that you can't stay for the holidays?"<br>"Nope, Professor Longbottom, the Wolfs insist that I return home for Christmas. It was nonnegotiable." I sighed.  
>"Well alright, take care." I nodded.<br>The weekend flew by and Monday started with Flying and Herbology. Both were surprisingly easy for me. We simply had to do some timed laps for flying. Herbology was pretty fun. We had to try to grow some Gremlin Groves in the dark.  
>Tuesday's Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms and Wednesday's Astronomy were also not too bad. Thursday, however, changed that.<br>First-years had Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic all on the same day. Professor Hibbifibijibity- Johnson gave us only one transfiguration out of everything we learned the entire semester. Unfortunately, it happened to be a transfiguration discussed in a class that I skipped so I definitely failed. In Potions, we had to successfully brew three out of five potions that we had studied. Unfortunately, none of the Slytherins actually read the books (only having read the study guides) so that was a problem. History of Magic, of course, was entirely a written exam filled with essays. I could hear the groans, moans, and even the tears of my peers.  
>Friday was a nice change of pace. The train would leave after dinner so I had the whole morning to pack.<br>Brandon and my other Hiftyfleet teammates gave me gifts and the common room had trays of cookies and tarts. It was almost upsetting to have to leave the school.  
>"Come, Cerberus." My cat refused to budge and I had to carry him, along with my other possessions, onto the train.<br>I rode back on the Hogwarts Express the same way I had arrived: alone and bored.  
>Mr. Wolf picked me up and brought me back to the house. After a supper with some high-ranking people from the Ministry, Mrs. Wolf wasted no time in scolding me.<br>"You skipped no less than twenty-six hours of class, you received seven weeks of cumulative detention, and you spent all of the money we gave you in only half of the year! You have acted truly irresponsible and you should be ashamed of yourself. My husband and I did you a favor by taking you away from those muggles. Just remember that!"  
>After about two hours of haranguing, Mr. Wolf intervened and reminded me that it was bedtime. When I was sure that they were asleep, I read some books in the library. One novel really caught my attention.<br>It was an action story about a Japanese wizard who was travelling through a dark world. He had been separated from his soul and was being haunted by the Imperius Curse instructed to kill a demon warlock.  
><em>The warlock was in my sight. I had to kill him. The dream web was finished. Everything was accounted for including his knowledge for sub-slumber melting potions. His garden of Silk Herb and Devil's Flower was destroyed. No Driftwhiskie Portion for him.<em>  
>Driftwhiskie potion? I grabbed a piece of parchment and fumbled for a quill. "<em>Lumos!<em>"  
>Driftwhiskey had Devil's Flower and Silk Herb. Sub-slumber melting potion classification. Dark magic. I doubled underlined the ingredients as I frantically read to discover more.<br>"Ehenorf?"  
>"Mr. Wolf?"<br>"You should be in bed. What are you doing?"  
>"A little bit of light reading."<br>"Is that my collectible copy of Imperio! Demon?"  
>"Yep."<br>"You do realize that that book was banned in 1954! That's quite a dark and disturbing novel, if you'll call it that."  
>"I didn't know."<br>"Yes, well you know now. Please don't tell Mrs. Wolf that you got into that, okay?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Good. Now off to bed." I didn't even need the energy draught to stay awake that night.  
>Two days later, Christmas, was very fun. Mrs. Wolf threw together a fancy party with tons of people, food, and desserts. I got some new robes, a magic ink quill, and a gilded cauldron. We went to church for a little while and then had another party.<br>Christmas spirit came to a screeching halt as my exam scores arrived the next afternoon.  
>"Well let's see then." Mrs. Wolf glared the warning look at me.<br>"An outstanding in flying, an excellent in herbology and charms, acceptable in astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts, a poor in History of Magic, and," her voice raised an octave higher, "a dreadful in transfiguration and potions!"  
>"I got an outstanding and two excellent!"<br>Mrs. Wolf just stared at me.  
>"I passed five out of eight of my classes and I didn't even know anything about magic until a few months ago!"<br>"How dare you!" Mrs. Wolf screamed and yelled for the remainder of the day. Things remained intense until New Year's.  
>"Morning." Mr. Wolf acknowledged.<br>"Good morning."  
>"Are you ready for school tomorrow?"<br>"You bet. Snotgord, give me some breakfast please." The house elf nodded and came back a few minutes later with some hot cereal and some donuts.  
>"How upset is Mrs. Wolf?" I asked trying to keep conversation going.<br>"Very."  
>"Ah."<br>"Oh look, Ehenorf, The Daily Prophet has arrived."  
>Mr. Wolf unwrapped the paper and started to read. "Oh my goodness. A Gryffindor at Hogwarts had been kidnapped."<br>Mrs. Wolf entered the room in her satin bathrobe. "A Gryffindor?"  
>"Apparently a Gryffindor student, Tracy Margulies, was spending Christmas at Hogwarts and was snatched in the forest on the grounds. No word on his condition, but students are expected to arrive as planned tomorrow.<br>"Should've been a Slytherin." Mrs. Wolf moaned.  
>I didn't know who Tracy Margulies was, but it sure sent shivers down my spine to think that in my short time at Hogwarts two of my classmates were kidnapped.<br>There was a definite sullen mood on the train. We were greeted back at school by Headmaster Flitwick with a whole new set of rules and regulations. The castle would be locked an hour before sunset and we would have to memorize a series of rules and regulations of which we would randomly be tested on.  
>In the Slytherin common room, the mood was surprisingly light-hearted. Everyone was glad to be back and to see each other again.<br>"How did you do on your exams?" Nathan asked me.  
>"Ok. I got a 'poor' in History of magic and some 'dreadfuls' but other than that, I passed."<br>"You got a 'poor' in History of Magic? Lucky! I actually got a negative score. My mum was very displeased. But seriously, you should celebrate."  
>"Good idea. Um what happens if you don't pass?" I asked.<br>"Nothing. As long as you bring up your grade to an 'acceptable' by end of the term you're fine. And second half is a hell of a lot easier."  
>"And if not?"<br>"You have to take intensive classes next year to repeat it, but that rarely happens."  
>"Awesome."<br>I unpacked my things and sat on my bed while Cerberus was exploring. I must've drifted off to sleep because I started to dream.  
>The hooded figure approached a house. He was followed by some pale looking Hogwarts students. "I can see you made an army of inferi out of those useless students." A voice called. "Yes, of course. They will do our bidding, Voldemort." The hooded figure tapped on the window. The vibrations shook my body and before I realized what was happening, I felt my head move through the glass. The hooded figure was trying to pull me through the glass!<br>"Grrr!" Cerberus hissed.  
>"Huh?"<br>Cerberus scratched at my leg. It was feeding time. Trying to sort through my dream, I poured Cerberus some cat food.  
>The Hogwarts students the hooded figure- that I had killed were corpses. He- I had brought Voldemort back to life somehow and the hooded figure was so close to pulling me in making this dream all real!<br>"Jeremy! Jeremy!" I screamed banging on the sixth-year dormitory door.  
>"Not now. I'm- I'm getting laid."<br>"I-I need your energy potion."  
>"Are you trying to study or something? You got a poor on History of Magic, you can't top that."<br>"Jeremy!"  
>"Ok. It's on my night stand. I'll kick it through the door. Just pay me later."<br>"Yeah, sure." I grabbed the energy potion and chugged.  
>I headed to the library and frantically tried to search again for anything on Occlumency or the Driftwhiskie potion. Nothing."<br>"Bedtime!" Filch yelled.  
>I ducked under the table and waited for Filch to leave. I then tiptoed to the door of the restrictive section. I ducked when I heard footsteps. Professor Harding unlocked the door and entered the restricted section. Not pausing to think, I immediately followed the professor inside.<br>"Who is that? Is that I student. If I find out who this is…"  
>"<em>Petrificus Totalus!<em>" I screamed. I walked around cautiously to see if she was actually petrified_. Wow. I just petrified a teacher._ _Oh right, books. Dreams. Restricted section._  
>I frantically searched through books until I came across something useful: A recipe for Driftwhiskie potion. Surprisingly, it was simple to make. I just needed Silk Herb, Devil's Flower, Dartwood flies, and some basic potion ingredients.<br>By five in the morning I collected everything except the Silk Herb, Devil's Flower, and Dartwood flies.  
>I snuck back into the common room before sunrise.<br>"Hey Jeremy?" I asked, a few minutes later.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Where could one get Dartwood flies?"  
>"How should I know?"<br>"You're a N.E.W.T. student in potions. That's how!"  
>"Relax. They have those in the advanced potion storage room. I can snag those for you for a price."<br>"Sure. And also, I need Silk Herb."  
>"Silk Herb? What the hell is that?"<br>"I don't know, but I need it."  
>"Anything else that might work?"<br>"Do you have some Devil's Flower?" As I asked that, Jeremy almost flew backwards.  
>"Are you trying to get high? They dilute that it drug potions. It puts you in a lucid dream-like state. That stuff is way too much for even me to get involved with. I can get you the Dartwood flies, but that's about it, ok?"<br>"Fine. Here's ten galleons. I'll give you ten more if you return with it for me by tomorrow." Jeremy looked at me quizzically but agreed.  
>"First years these days…" He muttered.<br>After my classes, I went to visit Professor Longbottom.  
>"What can I do for you, Ehenorf?"<br>"I need some Silk Herb."  
>"Silk Herb? That's an extinct herb. You can find some preserved, but that's pretty rare. What gave you the idea that you need that?"<br>"That's not all. I also need to know where I can get Devil's Flower."  
>"Devil's Flower?" Professor Longbottom, taken aback, raised his eyebrows.<br>"Devil's Flower."


	9. Mind Reading

**Author's Note: Read and Enjoy :) **

**Please review **

* * *

><p>Professor Longbottom stared me down as though he was trying to see if I was about to laugh and say, "Just kidding!"<br>"Are you out of your mind? Is this something the older kids told you? See this is exactly the problem with Slytherins. They think that jut because you're a first-year that they can trick you into getting high."  
>"Nobody told me. I did my research. Professor, this is important. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't."<br>"Why do you need this?"  
>"I need to brew a Driftwhiskie potion."<br>"A Driftwhiskie potion? No you don't. I have no idea how you even found out about its existence but Driftwhiskie is only for extreme cases."  
>"My case is pretty extreme."<br>Professor Longbottom half chuckled half scoffed. "No, I mean very extreme cases. One would only need Driftwhiskie as a last resort. This would be someone who is possessed, being pursued, very dark stuff. Honestly, people don't bother messing with it anymore."  
>"Is it dangerous?" I asked.<br>"Oh yeah. It leaves one vulnerable. If somebody tries to use it to chase the nightmare out of his dreams but fails, then he gives complete and total access to his brain, thoughts, and inner memories. Plus the potion is highly temperamental and after Silk Herb became extinct in the late 90's, it' pretty expensive as well."  
>"I need this. Professor, I've been having dreams this year. I never dream. But all of the sudden, every night I have a horrible dream. There's this hooded figure and he does terrible things- I researched it. It's my future if the hooded figure switches places with my reflection. He's been very close. I've been on <span>Vamped Vampire Viktor's Energy Draught<span> since."  
>"Look, I'm a herbology professor. I'm not an expert on this type of stuff." Professor Longbottom paused. "Are you sure this is really that serious?"<p>

"Absolutely."  
>"There's no way we can get the Devil's Flower into the castle, not how things are these days and the Silk Herb- that will be a problem. Is there any other way?"<br>"Can you teach me occlumency and legilimency?"

"I-I-no. I cannot. I really want to help you, but I'm just not the right person. You should talk to Headmaster Flitwick. He might be of better help than I am."

"Thanks, Professor." Professor Longbottom nodded.

"Keep me posted, okay? If there's anything else that I can do to help please let me know."

I nodded. "Sure thing."

Headmaster Flitwick was on leave that week so I had to wait. Each day was a nightmare. Each night was a terror.

Naturally, as soon as he returned, I rushed to his office. I explained everything to him and asked for his help.

"Well now. This is a very serious predicament. It is unclear why you're experiencing these visions. They are very rare and a hooded figure represents darkness. I would say that whether this future comes true or not, you have some shady days ahead of you. Perhaps you should talk with Professor Trelawny…"

"No! Stop referring me to people. I need help-now!"

"Ehenorf!"

"Headmaster! I am not trying to cause attention to myself, but this is serious!" I yelled.

"Out of my office! I am sick of this nonsense."

"I'm not lying. Come on. Read my mind. Do whatever you need to to prove that I am being honest."

Flitwick hopped off of the desk and raised his wand. Memories flooded through my head. Roxie, my first day at Hogwarts, the hooded figure.

"Stop!" I screamed. The visions of the hooded figure overwhelmed me. All of my dreams merged together. The dead bodies. Voldemort. Things I didn't mean for Flitwick to see.

"Enough!" The visions suddenly stopped and the office returned to sight.

"Let's start immediately. Remember, this is quite dangerous and we may not be successful. You are not to tell anyone else of this at all and you must do exactly as I say."

"Of course." I agreed.

The lessons with Headmaster Flitwick were, putting it nicely, grueling. It was quite obvious that he didn't like me very much and even more obvious that occlumency and legilimency weren't meant for an eleven-year-old.

By April things had started to change. Some more Hogwarts students were kidnapped and hadn't been found. Trips to Hogsmeade were officially canceled and all mail was screened. Jeremy and his friends took advantage of the situation and made money on smuggled goods. Even though Hogwarts was seeing some dark days, the un was shining on my watch.

The Slytherin team competed in a Hifftyfleet competition against Liverpool Great School of Magic and won. We went on to play other schools and had great success. Though my grades dropped, I was able to successfully learn occlumency and legillimency.

"I'm ready, Headmaster. I've been able to do everything that you've asked. I've worked exhausting hours and I've been awake on energy draught practically all year."

"No. I'm sorry, but this isn't the time. Finish your exams. Maybe we can wait until your third year-"

"Are you crazy? No! I will not wait that long!"

"Ehenorf! Don't you dare question my judgment. This is more than just occlumency or legiliemency. You have to be aware of the dream; you have to be stealthy."

"I've done my research. I know that you have to be discreet. I know that in the dream I'm only a reflection. I have to mimic the hooded man's body movements. I can only move forward when he does. I can only raise my wand when he does. I know how to play the game."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. To you this is just some game. Ten points from Slytherin."

"What? Are you friggin psycho?"  
>"One hundred points from Slytherin!"<p>

I stomped out of Flitwick's office and ran outside. The sun was almost setting. I

would have to be in the castle soon.

I grabbed a raggedy broom from the storage closet and hopped on. The fact that it was glued together with a poorly made adhesive potion and that it hadn't been ridden in at least twenty years added to the excitement. The broom tossed and turned. It didn't want to do anything more than hovering, but I forced it to go as high as the sky. I did some loops and turns and enjoyed the view. Suddenly, the broom would not have any more. It swooped down and crashed toward the ground. I landed flat on my elbow.

Trying to take the broom back to the cupboard, I clenched my elbow. The tingling sensation morphed into an extremely painful stinging feeling.

I dropped the broom. As I tried to pick it up, the broom combusted. I remembered hearing about old, retired brooms in my flying lesson. _Oh well._ I thought._ Now the school will have to actually purchase another one._

My elbow still hurting, I walked into the castle. I noticed a host of angry Slytherins by the hour glasses.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We just lost all of our points!"

"We had one hundred and ten points this morning!" Another cried out.

"How much to you bet that it was a Gryffindor who used polyjuice potion to screw up Slytherin?"

"Cynthia, it would have to be more than one. I mean who in the hell of it can lose one hundred and ten points in one day?"

"You really want to know what happened?" I started, "Ask Flitwick." With that, I hopped up to the common room.

"Move Cerberus!" I shouted. Cerberus looked at me as if I was crazy. I was not in the mood for that lazy cat, not then. Forcefully, I picked him up and moved him from the bed. I pulled the curtains and lay down. I was ready and was going to conquer the hooded figure once and for all.

The excitement and fury made it very difficult for me to fall asleep. I tossed and turned and waited. It had been so long since I had slept in an actual bed.

The hooded figure approached from the distance. _Come on. Come closer._ He raised his wand. _Great. I can take advantage of this opportunity. _"_Legilimens!"_ The visions of the cloaked man rushed through my head. _Sort through them. Be quick!_ _Go for recent memories._ Green flashes of light. Murders. Inferi. A blond boy. Gryffindor? Wait it was Tracy Margulies, the boy was kidnapped and he was accompanied by other kidnapped students. _Come on dig deeper. What the? What is he doing? Oh my God: Inferi!_

My elbow stung. I rubbed my eyes and looked at it. It had gone from red to purplish-green. Suddenly, I realized where I was. I wasn't used to sleeping in the actual dormitory, so the sight of my bed confused me for a few seconds. I had to alert Flitwick.

"Where exactly are you headed to?"

"None of your business." I retorted, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm a prefect it is very much my business. And unless you tell me where you are going, I will give you detention."

"I'm seeing the headmaster, if you must know."

"Wait until tomorrow."

"Hell no."

"Detention until the end of school!" I heard as I charged out of the door and into Flitwick's office.

"Ah Ehenorf. I'm so glad that you took the liberty of blaming me for your loss of Slytherin's points. I told them it was your fault. I'm sure you'll pay."

"Yeah, sure. Professor I have some very important information. I dreamt. I went to sleep and used my legilimency."

"Are you insane?"

"I have information. The students who were kidnapped- Tracy, Nina, all of them- whoever did it has something in mind. Somebody kidnapped them and handed them to the hooded man, possibly the future me, and he plans to k-k-kill them! He wants to kill them and turn them into inferi!"

Flitwick stared at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. This is exactly why I told you to wait. You're not ready for this! Please tell me you were safe. Were you discreet?"

"Uh- I wasn't really focusing on that but-"  
>"Did you use occlumency first?"<p>

"I didn't think that was necessary…"

"Oh God!"

"Headmaster, is that a problem?"

"Possibly. You can no longer 100 percent rely on the future information. You'll have to watch your back even more carefully. It means this dangerous and dark cloaked man knows that you're there."


	10. No More Mr Nice Guy

**Please do me a HUGE favor and review. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Despite constant advice not to, I continued to dream. I found out a lot about the hooded figure's plans and they were not good. I wasn't so sure about the cloaked figure knowing that I was there, but I kept close watch.<p>

Finals came and went and it was time to return home for summer. The Wolfs picked me up at the train station.

"Your final grades should be arriving tomorrow. I expect that you'll do well." Mrs. Wolf warned.

"I hope so."

"You know, as patrons of Hogwarts and as high members of society, everybody would expect that the child we took in will do well. You have yet to impress us."

"I went the entire final week without a detention." I smiled.

Mrs. Wolf was less than pleased with me and she made that very clear. She lectured me all night until I finally escaped to bed.

The hooded figure gathered up some assortment of objects. He waved his wand and conjured a Norv ball. "Now I shall live forever!" _Read his thoughts!_ The cloaked man was focused so it was easy to tell what he was thinking about. He had just turned the Norv into a Horcrux? The cloaked figure paused, looked around, and motioned as though he wanted me to follow him. Without even thinking, I smashed through the reflective glass. The hooded figure was nowhere in sight. I looked up, down, then all around. Looking down at my hands, I noticed I was wearing large black sleeves. _Huh? Am I losing my head?_ I pat my head and realized I was wearing a hood. I pulled it back and looked at a shattered piece of the reflective glass. I saw myself.

"Ehenorf! Wake up your grades are here!" Mrs. Wolf yelled.

"Coming!" I replied back.

I sat on my bed to try to process what had happened. The hooded figure made a Horcrux out of the Norv. Then he-the hooded figure realized I was reading his mind! He then used legilimency to coerce me into the reflection. I-I-I became the hooded figure. The blood, the killings, the nightmares would all be my true future!

"Ehenorf! You failed all but two of your classes!" Mrs. Wolf screamed as she ran up the stairs.

"What does this say about me?"

"You're doomed- or at least I am!" I whimpered.

"Damn straight. Ehenorf, you're going back to that foster home at once. I cannot stand for this. Your bad behavior, your lack of academic prowess, your rudeness-"

"Yeah sure, I need to send an owl out at once!"

"That can wait. First you must pack."

"No!" I grabbed the fit piece of parchment I could find and scribbled a note as quickly as I possibly could. I explained my dream, what had happened, and the imminent danger I would face. Barely paying attention, I grabbed the first string I found and attached it to one of the Wolfs' owls.

"Send to Professor Longbottom!"

"Come now, Ehenorf get packing!"

"Fine." I muttered as I grabbed my trunk and packed my belongings.

The rest of the summer was long and cruel. I heard back from Professor Longbottom who told Flitwick. I was told to wait for a response from him, but was left hanging.

I refused to go back to the foster care center and spent the remainder of the money the Wolfs had given me on cheap wizard-owned inns and motels. The summer was so long and grueling that I didn't even remember my twelfth birthday until two days later.

Three days before the start of school, Flitwick finally showed up at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ehenorf, I'm glad to see you."

"Took you long enough." I scoffed.

"Yes, well I was busy at the Ministry. I have some bad news, Ehenorf."

"Can't be any worse than now."

"You will not be attending Hogwarts next year, I'm afraid."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but given the state of things, you're too dangerous."

"Oh come on I'm only twelve. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't obey me. You should've listened when I told you that this was dangerous. But now it's too late. Hand in your wand."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No. You're a danger to society."

"But I haven't done anything yet."

"You will."

"So my future is set in stone? Nothing that I do can change what will happen? Absolutely nothing I do? No free will?"

"Nope. My apologies Ehenorf, but that is the case. When you switched places with the cloak figure, you sealed a magical connection. You saw the future and you agreed to accept it."

"No I didn't! I- he-he," I stammered, "He invaded my mind he tricked me!"

Flitwick stared at the ground. He would not make eye contact with me no matter what I did.

"Your wand."

"Why?"

"You'll be taken to a detention facility in the ministry and will no longer be allowed to practice magic or leave. This move is permanent."

"Wait a minute now, wait! You said that my future is certain. It is absolute, nothing can change it?"

Flitwick nodded.

"So even if they lock me up this will still happen."

"Yes, but this way the ministry can keep a close eye on you. They will know what's coming. They can try to predict the horrors and sense your weaknesses."

"I can just tell them what I saw in my dreams!"

"Ehenorf, you really don't understand. I was trying to negotiate all summer with them. You're only twelve and I told them that you still had a few good weeks or months left in you and that you should be allowed to live them and enjoy them before whatever happens to you , well, happens to you."

"Don't they trust me at all?"

"Ehenorf, to the Ministry you are no longer an innocent preteen. You are seen for what you are: a brutal, cold-blooded, mass murderer."


End file.
